deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kishin Asura vs. M. Bison
Kishin Asura vs. M. Bison is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by ArachnoGia. Description Madness Vs. Power Which one of these Soul-Eating Menaces will be on who's menu? Interlude You Know I wonder what Would Happen If we Pitted two of The Most Insane, Psychopathic, Soul-Eating Bad Guys Against Each other...? Get Hate-mail Saying How this Person has Better this Than That... Possibly? True, But Nothing Is a good Explanation for these Two Soul-Eaters.. Get It? M. Bison Leader of Shadow-loo And Kishin Asura, The First Kishin. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick And It's our Job To Analyze their: Weapons, Armour and Skills to Find out Who would win... A Death Battle! Kishin Asura Wiz: A long time ago, 8 Warriors were the only protector of Earth, against evil humans who are powered by the souls of innocent humans. Boomstick: But of course eating the souls of evil humans is totally fine. Wiz: One of them was Asura, a Shinigami created from one of Death's emotion, Fear. He was the strongest of the groups, capable of defeating whole armies of witches casually. Boomstick: It wasn't long however before Asura betrayed his Father and the rest of the groups. He started to fear Death...Err...The concept, not the character, so he started to seek more power. Wiz: He killed three member of the 8 Warriors, even his own partner, Vajra. Boomstick: And then he fucking ate her! I mean literally, he swallowed her whole! Wiz: Asura then went into a genocidal sprees, killing humans by the thousands and eating their souls. He thus became the first Kishin in the world. Boomstick: But it didn't lasted long, as Death soon stopped his raging by literally ripping his skin off and encasing him in a bag made out his own skin! That's pretty fucking brutal if you ask me. Wiz: He was sealed in the underground of Death City for years, all alone in his mind. Boomstick: Until an evil witch by the name of Medusa tried to revive him, by injecting him with a substance she created: The Black Blood. Wiz: This substance not only boosted his endurance, it also magnified his insanity in the process, making him even more dangerous. Boomstick: He had become so powerful he could easily defeats a weapon-less Lord Death minutes after his rebirth. And his power only kept growing over time. Wiz: As a part of Lord Death, Asura is especially proficient at magic.' '''He has access to many magical technique. '''Boomstick: Such as the Kishin Block, a giant shield made out of magic, giant eye beams, release magic shockwaves, screams so hard, he breaks shields, create black fires and uses Kishin Pressure, where he puts so much magic pressure on a opponent that they are unable to move.' Wiz: But even though he swallowed up his partner, he can still uses her in battle. Boomstick:...How? Does he shits him then uses it before putting it back in his mouth? Wiz: Well, he actually temporally pukes him back out of his throat to fires a laser from his mouth strong enough to one-hit knock out Death himself. Boomstick:...Well holy crap. Wiz: His biology as a Kishin makes in a formidable opponent. He can stretch his body to create tentacle like appendage which can be used in melee combat. Boomstick: But he is also very tough. He can regenerate from almost every cuts and blows he receive, even being unfazed by the Kishin Hunt move. Wiz: This is further enhanced by his black blood. Not only does it boost his already immense insanity, but also makes his body almost solid to cutting attacks. This even makes him immune to things designed to kills him, like the aforementioned Kishin Hunt. Boomstick: But his powers doesn't stops there. As the living embodiment of the madness of fear, his soul emits and terrifying wavelength of madness. Wiz: Everyone in the radius of his soul will be afflicted by madness, illusions and hallucinations. Even those already insane will have their madness amplified to the point where it overtakes them. Boomstick: Heck, it is so powerful that everyone not immune to it will be physically paralyzed if they are anywhere near him. Wiz: However, the Kishin, as the embodiment of fear, is himself a coward. He often goes in hiding rather than fighting upfront. Boomstick: But when he does, one would be insane to try to defy the Kishin himself! M. Bison Psycho Power... A Energy Given to One of the Most Deadliest of the Shadowloo. And that Member was the Leader and the Leader was None Other Than M. Bison, Basically to Sum things Up Bison was Orphaned after Killing his Family, Was Taken in by Gypsies, Learned Soul Power then Psycho Power, Killed the Shit out of them and Created Shadowloo, Long story Short. Anyways, Bison Portrays His Fighting style In Shadowloo-ism, Using Speed and DC Sacrificing Defense and Strategy over all Means Else. With His Psycho Power he Can Use Teleportation, Mind Attacks, and Long to Short Range Telekinesis, and Even use His Psycho Power for Weapons. Like the Psycho Cannon: A Long-Short Range Projectile with Medium Damage, Scissor Kick, Slide Kick, Focus/Psycho Punch, His Psycho Shield which Blocks Attacks, Head Stomp- His Somersault Skull-Dive which Is a Powerful Head Stop, His Cheap Bison Warp! And Psycho Crusher not to Mention His Uppercuts and Counter Attacks and the Ultimate attacks like the Nightmare Booster and Much More! He Is Also a Genius when It comes to Fighting able to take his Opponents into his Hands Easily to Little Difficulty In a Matter Of Seconds Talk about a 'Master'. Bison's Psycho Power is So, Effective His Normal Psycho Crusher can Kill a Normal Person and Take It's soul in a Seconds... Kinda Sounds Familiar -A Picture of Kishin Asura Starts Popping Up-''' Bison's Feats stand out like No Other Street Fighter, He's Defeated The Likes of Chun-Li, Ryu and Many More, Survived Buildings Falling Down on Him, Survived Energy and Bullet Shots Survived Akuma's Raging Demon Strike and His Soul being ripped from his Body On Multiple Occasions. '''But this Douche-bag Considers himself Higher than Other Beings Thinking Himself as a Godly Figure, But he's been Duped on So Many Occasions it's hard to Keep Count, Not to mention he's Quite Cocky and Arrogant.. Prick. But If all Fails Bison Will Activate One Final Trump-Card His Form Final-Bison, Which Exceeds his Psycho Power to It's Absolute Limit that Destroys His Soul... And His Body in the Process, But it's true Power Can Obliterate A Human In Moments. Yeah, It Puts his Power to It's Limits, But after he Uses it It completely Destroys His Soul. Yes, But If Bison Ever Needed to Get another Body he can really just Transfer his Soul into his Defeated Body Almost Easily after His Soul breaks down his Body or He's just not suited for his Current one.. Either Way. M. Bison May Be Cocky, But he Maybe Street Fighters most Deadliest Master... Bison. Prelude Alright the Combatants Are Set, Let's Settle this Debate once and for All... It's Time for a Soul-Battle! Battle *Pre-Fight* Data Log... * Location'': China Town, Alley-way'' * Date: Unknown * Activity: Strange Up-Rise in Homicide and Murder, Victims Found with a Strange Energy Found Inside them (Very Unstable), Victims Seem To Hear Whispering In their Heads, Loud Screaming In area, Energy Readings Are Unstable. * Objective: Find Both Sources. ---- Kishin Asura Is Walking In a Quiet Alley-Way, Swaying Side to Side Uncontrollably, Thinking out His Thoughts in Tyranny and Fear, Having His Hands on His Head as If something was Paining him, With That he Let out a Huge Scream to Calm Himself Down in a Way. "Such, Cowardliness Coming from the Embodiment of Fear, Child..." 'A Stern, Gravely and Harsh Tone Replied not too Far Away; This Was The Voice from None other than M. Bison. '"Go Away!" 'Asura Replied in a Cowardly, Angry Tone Digging his Hands into his Head Even More and Lowering his Top Torso as If He Were in Pain. '"I will Not Back down to This, You Could make a Worthy Ally so Join Me!" 'Bison Insisted, '"I Join Nobody... Now You've angered me!" 'Asura Stood up and Removed his hands and Stood up like nothing Happened and His Scarf Face Opened up '"Now Your Soul Is mine.." 'Asura Said Cryptically and Got into his Fighting Stance. '"Very Well Child... Perish in my Psycho Power!" 'Bison Laughed as a Purple Aura surrounded Him and He Started to Levitate, Asura Laughed Manically as His Scarf covered his Face again showing his 3-Eye Logo and with that the Battle Begun. *Fight!* Bison Teleported behind Asura and Uppercutted him into the Air, He Then Teleported to where Asura was and Skull-Dived him into the Ground. Asura retaliated by grabbing Bison with his Bandages and Slamming him into the Floor, Asura Got up and Yelled '"Vajra!" 'As he Upchucked his Weapon and Fired a Huge Beam from It, Bison Teleported Away Just In time before it Hit the Ground Causing a Explosion. '"Child-play..." M. Bison Scoffed as He Was Levitating In the Air, With that he Fired 7 Psycho Cannon Projectiles at Asura, Asura Reacted by Using his Bandages to Destroy most of them only to get hit by the last 3 Causing him to Fly back into a Building. ---- "Why won't you Just Leave me Alone?!" Asura Miraculously Recovered, Charged at Bison and Fired his Eye Beam, But Bison Used His Psycho Shield to Counter It, "I'll Show You True Fear!" 'Asura Insisted as He Screamed so Hard the Shield Started to Break and Cracked into Pieces '"You're Starting to Annoy Me.." 'Bison Teleported behind Asura and Did a Huge Combo on Him. Asura Tried to Escape, But Bison unleashed another Combo on Him and Skull-Dived him into a Wall and Shot a Psycho Cannon at the Building causing it to Explode. '"All Too Eas-" 'Bison's Monologue was Cut Short when he was Grabbed by his Appendages and Slammed into the ground 6 Times the Final time caused a Crater, '"You Don't Get it Do you...?" 'Asura Growled as he got out of the building his Clothes slightly Burnt, '"Vajra!" 'Asura Shouted as He Shot a Huge Beam from his Maw at Bison causing an Explosion, Making Bison get flung into 4 Walls, Asura Speedblitzed Behind Bison and Did a Long Combo on him and Uppercutted him into the Air and Grabbed him with his Appendage and Slammed him into the Ground. '"Now I want to be Left Al-" Asura was Grabbed by the Neck by Bison's Aura and With that Bison yelled "Psycho Crusher!" 'As He Slammed into Asura and Charged him into a Building and Flew him into the Air. ---- '"This Place Shall Become your Grave!" Bison Roared as He Kicked Asura into the Ground and Crushed him with his Weight before Levitating to the Ground "All Too Easy." 'Bison Growled as He Walked away from the Dust and Rubble, '"I'll Have to knock the Sense into you!!" 'Asura got up Now in His Bandaged Self and Grabbed Bison with His Appendages with that he Threw him into 3 Buildings, Bison Teleported away, But Asura Slammed him into the Ground. Bison Got up, Teleported and Scissor-Kicked Asura in the Air, Asura Retaliated By Using his Shield and Slamming it on Bison hopefully trying to Crush Him, Bison Retaliated with His Psycho Crusher Breaking the Shield, Grabbing Asura and Throwing him into a Lone Street, Bison Teleported after he Did so he was Hit by Asura's Eye Lasers in the Shoulders causing him to Flinch. '"Why won't you Leave me Alone?!" Asura Headbutted Bison with his Shield into a Lamp, Bison Got up and Teleported Behind Asura and Grabbed the Back of the Scruff of Asura Ready to Brain-Wash him and... Nothing, Bison Tried again, Nothing and Ag- Until he Was Grabbed by Asura's Appendages and Slammed into a Building, "Now Feel Madness!" 'Asura Screamed and Upchucked Vajra once more Shooting a Huge beam Obliterating the Building and The Supposed dead Bison. '"Now Peace is Restored.." 'Asura Replied and Started Walking off. ---- '"My Psycho Power... KNOWS NO LIMIT!!" M. Bison now Had Taken a New form now In a Dark andSilver Color Scheme, This Was Now Final Bison, "Now I shall Show You Pain." 'Bison Laughed as His Body Emerged from his Cloak his Purple Aura on Fire now. '"If this Is What you Want I shall Show you Madness..." 'Asura Spoke as His Bandages split to Show his Face Again '"Bring it On!" 'Bison Roared as the Next Battle Begun. Asura Charged at Bison with his Appendages, But Bison Teleported and Destroyed most of them With his Psycho Cannon, Then He Teleported all Around Asura and Beat Him Senseless from All Directions until finally Using a Powered Up Psycho Crusher to Send Asura Flying, Asura Used his Powers to Create Black Fire Burning Bison, But it wasn't Enough Bison Teleported behind Asura and Focus Punched him Temporarily Stunning Asura. Bison took this To His Advantage and Punched Asura Down then He Started to Feel to Get Slower in his Punch, He Then Shrugged this Off and Then Teleported Beside Asura and Scissor Kicked him to a Wall, He Finally Threw a Ton of Psycho Cannons at Asura, Asura then Retaliated with His Appendages and Mouth Beams, Bison Then Lunged at Asura again Feeling like he's Being Slowed down and Psycho Crushed Asura into a Building on a Side street. '"Hm, Something's Not Right... Never Matter" M. Bison Then Skull Dived Asura Again Feeling Slower and Slower "Now You Shall Scream In Pain!" 'Bison Said as He Prepared his Most Deadly Move That Is Bound To Kill Anything in it's path. '"Now Scream In Pain Child and Take your Nightmares to the Grave" He Scoffed. "Is That So?" 'Asura Replied as If Nothing Painful Was Happening to Him and Surprisingly his Wounds Were healing. '"Final..." 'Bison Flew Back from the Screen more Slow than Usual. Asura just Waited as If he he Could Expect it. '"Psycho Crusher!" 'M. Bison Charged at Full-Power with his Full Power Psycho Crusher with a Huge Impact around It Crashing Into Asura at full Force and Power into a Wall starting to Flake Asura Off Bit-By-Bit '"Now... Perish!" 'Bison Felt Now Heavy Wondering how this Is Possible Whatever the Reason he Kept charging nearly Supposedly Killing Asura Until... ---- '"Is that Really all You Have?" Asura's Face didn't even look like he Flinched to the Attack nor Even Enduring it More just Standing there Bison's Attack Wore off And He Lay On the Ground Trying to Get Up, But some force help him down; This was the Effects of the Madness. "H-How?! Impossible!" 'Bison Pointed out as He was Paralyzed, '"Now... If you'd Be So Kind 'Bison'" 'Vajra Appeared from His Mouth Charging up Energy and Pointed it at Bison. '"Perish" A Huge Beam Appeared from the Weapon and With one Scream from Asura he Obliterated Bison Destroying the Whole Alley-Way And Leaving nothing, But a Huge Crater in the Ground only Leaving Bison's Soul Floating in the Air "Garbage" 'Bison's Soul Proposed and Tried to fly off to live another day, With that Asura Put Vajra Back into his Mouth Grabbed Bison's Soul with his Arm Appendage and Ate It '"NOOOOOO-" 'Bison's Screams were cut short after Asura Swallowed the Soul, '"Never Mess With Madness..." Asura Spoke Softly. *K.O!* Results... '-Sobbing- Master... Bison.. He's our -Crying- Hero..' Bison May Have had a Speed and Destructive advantage, But Asura's Cunning, Unpredictability and More Range of Attacks Put Him at a Massive Edge not To Mention Asura's Madness would've gotten to Bison at Some point Mostly Because of the Fact Bison got Rid all of the Good in his Body to become Truly Evil, Not a Good Idea in his Defence. '-Sniff- Yeah, Both Were able to Survive Soul-Destroying attacks, But at the End Of the Day Asura does it Better Like Whenever Bison has His Soul destroyed his Body gets Obliterated, but Asura Has Survived Attacks from "Kishin Hunter" A Move meant to Kill him Multiple times and Regenerated like Nothing Ever Happened.' And Asura Like Everyone Else in Soul Eater Misters use their Weapons to 'Eat' Souls, since Bison's Main Power Is His 'Soul' Probably a Good Idea, Even If Bison did get a Edge in his Final Move Asura's Black-Blood would Just Harden his Defense and Madness Wavelengths Putting the Edge In his Favor Even More. In the End Bison just had To ''Swallow" his Pride... The Winner Is Kishin Asura! Next Time.... Snake? Snake?! Snaaaaaaaaaake!! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:ArachnoGia Category:SaikouTouhou Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015